kn_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Miles Kelly
Miles Kelly, also known as Switchblade, is a mercenary and a member of the villainous team ORACLE. History Origin Miles knew two things as a kid, he liked science, and had a knack for getting in trouble. As he got older he realized that his smarts were street smarts, not bookish. He took on boxing, and then various other martial arts and became quite the skilled fighter. When he was offered a job working as a bodyguard at KORE labs of course he took the job, it combined his two passions, and even if he didn’t have the proper head to do science, he could still watch it. For a long while all he did was escort key scientists and watch over important experiments, but eventually the lab decided to use him for their KORE operatives program. Through the power of science they gave him unbreakable skin and enhanced reflexes and put him to the test on an official ORACLE espionage mission. Miles proved the be a valuable member. Appearance Miles is fairly tall and in good physical condition, having trained as a fighter for much of his life. He has brown hair in a crew cut and light brown eyes. His chin always has a bit of "scruff", as Lorraine calls it. He has a long scar running across his nose that he received when he worked as KORE security, while trying to detain an experiment that had "gone feral". Personality Miles is a very blunt and to-the-point person, and because of that he is also very honest. While good-humored, he doesn't have time for other people's bullshit. He appears rather stoic and isn't likely to return any quips the heroes shoot his way. Even if he gets angry or distressed, he's good at hiding it, and doesn't easily lose his cool. He cares deeply for Lorraine and would never want to see her get hurt; seeing her in danger is one of the only things that would crack his calm façade. Under the surface, he's actually rather anxious and worried about the future. Though he works for the "bad guys", he doesn't truly believe in their philosophy, only participating for the pay (and out of fear of possible retaliation from Vidal, who he is super scared of). He actually begins to get concerned for the heroes after Vidal starts to "go too far", and ends up working against her in the end. Abilities Powers Unbreakable Skin – Miles’ epidermis is physically unbreakable and acts quite a bit like kevlar. He will still receive blunt force trauma from bullets and knives, but he will not bleed. Enhanced Agility/Reflexes – Miles is able to move at speeds unnatural for humans. While easily perceptible he is quite hard to keep up with in a close range fight. Enhanced Strength – His physical strength exceeds that of a normal human. It greatly increases the power of his strikes, but isn't substantial enough for him to be able to lift exceedingly high weights. Skills Hand-to-Hand Combat – Miles is a martial arts specialist and has a large knowledge base about human weaknesses and fighting techniques. Bladed Weapon Proficiency – Miles is able to apply a lot of his martial arts knowledge to bladed weapons. He is proficient with a small arsenal of knives and swords, and can easily adapt to using new weapons. Weaknesses Miles avoids ranged combat. He's fast, but he can’t dodge a bullet. Enough heat applied to his skin will damage his internal muscles. Relationships Trivia Category:Klutz's characters